Perrywinkle Fields
by Grub
Summary: A normal kid celebrates his birthday, but when he is given a ticket to visit his grandmother, an extraordinary mixup occurs.
1. Perrywinkle Fields Chapter 1

I OWN NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES EXCEPT THE ONES I HAVE CREATED. THE FIRST CHAPTER ONLY MAKES A BRIEF NOTICE TO THE WIZARDING WORLD WHICH WILL BECOME MUCH MORE OF THE FOCUS FROM THE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE. LEGAL MUMBO JUMBO BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.  
  
Thank you!  
  
-Grub Fisher  
  
-----------------  
  
Perrywinkle Fields  
  
----------------  
  
1  
  
Prelude to the Storm  
  
----------------  
  
11 year-old Allen Morgan opened his eyes slowly to his softly colored beige ceiling. Everything was a bit blury, but his eyes got a bit back into focus. He looked at his bed and saw that during the night he had been rolling around. His sheets were absolutely everywhere.  
  
"A sleepless night as usual." Said a groggy Allen as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He didn't hear any commotion downstairs or on the floor he slept in. "I must be the first awake."  
  
He got out of bed and grabbed his Space Commando sheets off the floor. He tossed them onto his bed. He looked around at his room. Not too big. About normal sized for his parents' budget. A closet on the left about 6 feet, a table on the right at also about 6 feet with a mirror on the wall behind the desk. There was a small table next to his main table that had a TV on it. A turned off fan was hanging on the ceiling an open window above his messy bed was letting in cool air and the dawning sun. He walked sleepily, but ever awakening, out of his bedroom into the bathroom to the left of his room.. An electronic clock on the wall whispered "Five thirty AM."  
  
Allen smiled and said, "Smart clock. They made it so it whispers when it's very early."  
  
Allen rubbed his eyes again and then opened the medicine cabinet. Inside were many of the usual things you would see in a medicine cabinet. Alcohol disinfectant, mouth wash, toothpaste, cotton swabs, the whole kit and caboodle. He pulled out the toothpaste and mouthwash from the cabinet and set it on the sides of the sink. There was a mirror right below the medicine cabinet. He pushed on the right side of it and it spun around 160 degrees to reveal toothbrush holders. He pulled out his gray toothbrush, wetted it, put toothpaste on it and wetted it again. He started to brush his teeth. It was something he enjoyed. Progress. He could see the toothpaste bubbles appear on his teeth. A bit of it got on his tongue. It was salty and quite disgusting. "Yech!"  
  
He hated it when that happened. Other than that, brushing his teeth wasn't such a huge deal. After brushing his teeth, he brushed his tongue and then spit out the toothpaste. There was a paper cup holder to the right of the medicine cabinet. He pulled one out, put cold sink water in it, put the water in his mouth and gurgled. He spit that out too. Now for the last, adventerous step. He could feel it already. He pulled a cup-shaped cap off of the mouthwash. Cinnamon. "That's not bad." He thought to himself.  
  
He put some in the cup cap and put it in his mouth and gurgled. He could imagine tiny Indiana Jones' running around collecting "artifacts" from his mouth and narrowly escaping from huge rolling rocks. They all escaped from seperate caves as the same time and landed on the sink and into the drain. Allen turned on the cold water to wash the sink. He turned it off and breathed deeply. "Mmm, yes, refreshed am I!" he said to himself. He laughed. He walked out and turned off the bathroom light. He looked up at the ceiling trying to remember what day it was.  
  
He began to think to himself in a whisper. "Let's see... Is it Monday? No... Tuesday? Don't think so.. I can't remember even Thursday. I know I went to go see that movie with my parents and my little sister yesterday and that was.. I don't remember what yesterday was! Oh well.."  
  
He walked down the stairs quietly as not to wake his family. He grabbed onto the rails on both sides of the stairs and hung on them as he very carefully and very slowly moved himself over the creaky step. He let go slowly onto the next step and his arms screamed bloody relief and it felt as if a nice breeze was created inside his arm cooling off his muscles and tendons. He continued carefully his stealth walking down the stairs, and then touched the yellow carpet floor. It was a hallway with arches to the left and right and the front door straight ahead. Inside was a dining room, and in the back was another arched doorway, except there was no door and there never was a door. He walked through it and found himself in an open room with a couch, a bigger television than what was in his room, a VCR, a stereo, and an Okama Gamesphere, the newest and latest gaming system.  
  
Allen looked suprised at the Gamesphere. "What's this doing here? This just came out.."  
  
Little did he know that hiding under a table nearby were his parents and his little sister. They hopped out and screamed "Suprise!"  
  
Allen hopped up into the air and came back down looking in the direction of the happy screaming. He breathed with relief as he saw his smiling family. "Happy birthday, Allen!" said his little sister Wanda. His parents Linda and Franklin ruffled him up on his head. Allen and his family laughed together.  
  
Linda is about normal height. A brown haired, green eyed wonder chef who is good with kids, espescially her own. Franklin is an intelligent looking man. He wears glasses, has blonde hair, and a little facial stubble. Wanda is a little kid of course, and she always has the cutest smile on her face. Anything she does can make you blush and go "awwwwww". Quite the little sweety. Linda stays home with the kids while Franklin works for the local newspaper.  
  
"This is just one of the presents, Allen!" proclaimed Franklin cheerfully. Allen hopped for joy as Wanda revealed a gift certificate to Boppers for 100 pounds, The Greatest restaurant in town(at least in Allen's opinion). Allen smiled at the certificate. "Thank you thank you thank you!" he said to his family, hugging them all. "But how did you.." He was beginning to ask, but Linda interupted. "Don't worry about that! Ha! It's your birthday!"  
  
Allen thanked them again and ran upstairs. "I'm just going to get my clothing on!"  
  
Franklin, Linda and Wanda smiled. Wanda waddled off to the couch and pulled out her little shoe. She struggled at trying to tie them, but got it going on the second shoe. He giggled. Five minutes later, Allen came rushing downstairs. "Let's go!" Said Allen, happy as can be.  
  
He and his family got in their car and drove off down the happy street. Allen lived in London and has never really wanted to live anywhere else. He once said he was going to grow up there, live there, and die there. He was very bent on doing this. He in fact was so bent on doing this that he has never been anywhere else in his entire life. His parents think living in London for the span of a lifetime is a pretty good idea, but Wanda said she didn't want to stay in London forever. She said she wanted to see the world when she grew up. Linda and Franklin said it was just something that would pass. A year or two passed and she never got out of that mind set. Of course, she's just a little kid, who knows what'll happen. She says she'll never stop thinking that.  
  
Driving down the road to Boppers was a happy, blissful ride. The weather was really nice outside and leaves blew through the wind like green snow. About three quarters however, Allen saw something quite strange indeed. A man in a robe with a large hat on walking down the street. Allen had never seen someone dressed up like that before except at plays. "Perhaps he was off to a play!" thought Allen excitedly. It interested him and he thought about it the rest of the way to Boppers. He liked plays quite alot.  
  
The only thing he enjoyed more than a fantastical play and time with his parents was a trip down to Granny Grenny's house. Allen knew in his heart that Granny Grenny was his most favorite person -- right next to Linda, Franklin and Wanda of course -- in the whole world! But she lived in Ireland. Dublin to be exact. She wasn't exactly filled up with money, so Allen always went to go see her, never the other way around. When he did, they would have their own special time together. Grenny said to Allen that when he grew older that he would stop wanting to see her. That has yet to happen however and Allen thanks himself for it. He and Grenny always draw together and laugh and tell jokes and stories, go to the movies, and make really tasty sandwiches among other things. It was quite possibly Allen's most wonderful time he could ever have. Whenever he left, he felt really sad about leaving good old Granny Grenny. She was in her mid-70's last time Allen saw her. Every time he left, he knew the chance of her dying would increase. He felt as if the goodbye he said when he left might be his last goodbye ever. But as before, that has yet to happen, and as before, Allen is thankful.  
  
Allen remebered the man in the robe smiling. He always wanted to be someone important in London. "Perhaps an acto-- But no, actors travel." He always says to himself whenever he thinks about being an actor. He never wanted to leave because he was actually afraid he might find a place better and have to leave his parents and sister behind and never see them again -- That is, unless it was to Granny Grenny's house. Then by all means, he would go without complaining at all. Sometimes when he thinks about being an actor that if he gets rich he would give lots of it away to his parents and his sister, maybe even Granny Grenny if she would still be alive. If she was in bad shape, Allen thought it would be great to be rich because he could get the latest medicine and help Granny Grenny with her health. That was the one thing that kept reminding him to be an actor -- He could help people with all the money he had!  
  
They eventually stopped at Boppers and the family hopped out of the car. Wanda skipped into Boppers with Allen chasing close behind. Wanda skipped incredibly fast. Amazingly fast. Allen sometimes comments that "She frollicks at the speed of energy!"  
  
Of course, he's usually right. Wanda is very cute, but also very energetic. It is as if she has had too much soda, but never drank any. Linda said that "She has a sugar generator in her heart and the sugar is shot into the blood that pumps through!"  
  
It was a nice light level in the restaurant. A little bit darkened lights with candles on some of the tables. Allen was walked over with his family to a really nice table and sat down on the benches surrounding the table. Allen smiled. Suddenly, clapping could be heard. Horrifying, terrible clapping, like that of a screaching demon grinding its horns against a rusty chalkboard! However, that didn't stop everyone except for Wanda from smiling. A little song could be heard, and it got closer, as if the gates of Hell were opening and closing and horrible Imps were groaning a funeral song! It turned out though to just be the employees singing the MARCHING SONG. Wanda covered her ears and groaned. "Oh great, here comes the goon squad..."  
  
They walked closer and closer like soldiers getting ready to snuff some war criminal with their a hypnotic march... And then the horrible, hellish, Bosque-esh marching stopped and the deadly employes were ready to burst out into an even more annoying and trite song. "Here it comes!" whispered Wanda to herself.  
  
The Employees of Doom breathed in some air and let out their song, a song which no creature on Earth could bare or describe, a terrible gaunting relish of delinquinents grunting together in an unrecognizable moaning, nightmarish language of true Lovecraftian horror!  
  
"HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WE'RE HERE TO SAY TO YOU, HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAY ALL YOU DREAMS COME TRUE! HEY!"  
  
An employee stuffed an overly colorful birthday hat onto Allen's head and walked off with the other servants of Cthulu, proclaiming that he'd be right back. Wanda imagined him returning with a large sickle and a barrel of lava. She gulped at the idea. Everyone else was smiling and grinning as if they enjoyed the sickly barrage of weirdos and nerd heads busting out their internal organs for a 5 pound raise.  
  
Wanda took her hands off her ears and quickly thought up a parody. "Happy happy birthday, we're here to say to you, happy happy birthday, we're hear to you embarress you! Oy vey!"  
  
A family at the next table chuckled a bit.  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  
Please read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Perrywinkle Fields Chapter 2

Perrywinkle Fields ---- Chapter Two  
  
After Allen and his family finished dinner, his father and mother looked at eachother and smiled. Franklin pulled out something from his chest pocket...  
  
Tickets to go see Granny Gren. Allen's eyes lit up as he glared at the complex looking ticket. He glared at it for a second in shock. He in fact hadn't seen Granny Gren in two years. He continued to look at it adoringly. His eyes twinkled and he felt his heart in his throat. He felt it trying to push its way through and hop out his mouth. He gulped and he could "feel" it go back down where it's supposed to be. He looked slowly upwards at his parents. He smiled, took a quivering hand and put it on the table. The other quivering hand holding the ticket set it down on the table. He gave out a small "T...... thank you..." and hugged his family. They payed for their food, got up and left. Next stop, London Train Station..  
  
After arriving, Allen hopped out. "Allen," said Franklin, "take care. We trust you'll be okay." Allen smiled. "You're the best! The whole lot of you!" His family smiled at the compliment. Allen nodded and hugged his family again tightly before waving. Their car drove off down the road. He watched the car go down the road until it disappeared from sight. He looked around at the train station and went inside. A man was looking around near the enterance carefully with a cart full of things. The cart was filled up with a broomstick, some books, a cauldron(!), and a few other things. The thing that caught his eye most was a snowy white owl in a cage on top. He looked at it curiously. The man caught sight of Allen and walked over to him. "There you are! Right on time! This must be a wonderful birthday present. I hope you're excited!"  
  
Allen looked around, then back at the man. (Must be part of my gift.) Thought Allen. "You bet I'm excited! So, is all of this mine?"  
  
The man nodded. "The broomstick, the owl.. I know what kind of things you like. I know you like cats, but your favorite kind wasn't available, so I got you this owl.. Hope you like him. His name is Thomas."  
  
Allen looked at the owl. They exchanged glances and Allen smiled. "He's beautiful ...... Ummm. What's your name?" he asked.  
  
The man's eyes opened wide. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce myself! I am Johnathan Pieetz. Just someone who was sent here to deliver your stuff and you help to your train. Here, almost forgot this."  
  
The nervous man pulled out a ticket. "I know you already have one, but I'm giving you one just in case anything happends to that one."  
  
John handed Allen the ticket. It said, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Allen looked excited. Would there be a special play in the train he was going into called this? He was being given a ticket to see it! He loved old stories about wizards and witches. (What a wonderful birthday!) He thought. "This is a wonderful day for me and a wonderful birthday! Thank you very much!"  
  
John smiled. "You're very welcome."  
  
Allen looked at his ticket again... He noticed something strange. It said "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" Allen looked back up at Johnathan strangely. "Um. Er - How am I supposed to ---- g e t to platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
John was nowhere to be seen. "Busy fellow. Well, I suppose looking around Platform Nine would be somewhere to start."  
  
He put the ticket in his pocket and walked forwards towards the platforms. There were trains everywhere. The steam roared from the top like tigers and the chatter of people could be heard everywhere. The bombardment of sounds made Allen naturally excited. He looked around to find platform nine. "There it is." He said.  
  
He walked over to the platform. No platform nine and three quarters. He checked around the corners. Nothing. He started asking people where platform nine and three quarters was. "Excuse me, do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?" "Sorry to bother you, but where is--" "Where is--" "How do you get to---" "Have you seen---"  
  
All of his questions were answered with a no and then a strange look. He had 10 minutes until the train in platform nine and three quarters was set to take off. "Does this place really even exist?" He asked himself. Suddenly, he saw 3 kids, age 15-ish, coming. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters.. Yes, here it is as usual." Said a red haired boy.  
  
He watched the two boys and a girl walk STRAIGHT THROUGH A BARRIER. Allen looked at the sight in astonishment. "How in the..."  
  
He looked at the barrier for a second. Made out of brick. "There is no way that... Could there?"  
  
He moved his right arm towards the barrier as if the barrier were some kinda of bug-covered wall. He was about to touch the brick, when he right hand when straight through! He pulled it out very quickly as if he were stung by a bee. He looked at the barrier. He nodded after thinking for a bit, then grabbed onto his cart. "Here I go!" he said. He bursted into a sprint and was ready to feel the jolt of the bricks when, just as his right hand did before, he went right through the barrier! He stopped inside of it. It was mostly a grey blur and the sound of whissing and whooshing filled the air. He looked around at what he was inside, then took a few more steps forward. He had made it out...... There was a sign on the door next to him that said, "Stairway to Heaven". He blinked and then it said "Platform Nine and Three Quarters". Allen could see a man smacking an older boy on the butt and then they hurried onto the train. He looked around to see if there we any other trains. There were not. He stepped to his right and looked at the train. On the front of the train was a sign that said, "Hogwarts Express -- Takeoff in 20 seconds"  
  
The train started to "choo choo" and a man hanging onto the side of the train spotted Allen. "Hurry up, boy! The train is leaving any second!"  
  
Allen ran to the enterance on the side of the train. He grabbed his cart from below and heaved it up onto the ledge, which the man pulled back a little bit so it wouldn't fall off. The train had then started to move. Allen ran to keep up with it. The man put out his unused arm as he hung from the side. "Grab my arm!" He shouted. Allen ran as fast as he could. He put out his arm and just barely grabbed the man's outstretched limb. The man pulled him towards the enterance and he made it through. The man then hopped in after him and closed a hatch, then he locked it. Allen thanked the man and walked down towards the compartments. The train was a really nice train and it had a very pretty interior. He finally found a room of his own. Completely empty. The window outside currently had a nice view of.. An ocean?!  
  
He sat down on a seat and put his owl's cage cage above in a compartment and put the rest of his cart next to him. He looked out the window at the nice scenery and then wondered when the play would start. The group of three kids he saw from earlier entered his room. They all put away their things in the compartments above and then sat down and began to chat. "Hey Ron, did you hear what I heard?" said the other boy who wore glasses and had very untidy, jet black hair. "What?" Repsonded the red haired kid, apparently named Ron. The kid with the glasses said, "I heard Remus Lupin will be back!"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up. "That'd be bloody brilliant!" he said. They started to chat about other things when they noticed Allen sitting there with them. They looked at eachother, than at him again. The girl said, "Hello, what's your name?"  
  
"My name's Allen Morgan, pleased to meet you." He replied happily. The trio introduced their names. "I'm Harry Potter." Said the kid with glasses. "I'm Ron Weasely," said the red haired kid, and then the girl spoke up. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
They all shook hands. "So," asked Ron "What house do you think you are going to be in?" Allen blinked. "My Grandmother's house, of course! How about you three?"  
  
"Well, we've all been in Gryffindor for about 5 years." replied Harry. Allen raised his left eyebrow. "Gryffindor? Never heard of that before."  
  
Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione frowned at them. "Come on, he's just new. Maybe he was like you Harry, he doesn't know much, if anything, about the wizarding world."  
  
Allen blinked again. "Wizarding world?" He said. Ron and Harry laughed again. After Harry stopped laughing, he said, "You're funny!"  
  
Allen blinked the third time. "I am? I never noticed."  
  
They burst out into laughter again, but Hermione was taking Allen seriously. "What do you mean, 'Wizarding World?'? Are you saying... You don't even know why you're here?"  
  
Allen shook his head. "I'm on this train as a birthday present from my presents. I don't know anything about wizards and stuff, but I like plays. Isn't there a play on here about a school called Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron and Harry stopped laughing. "You mean, you don't.. You aren't.. You are.." Said Ron in an almost scared way. Ron's mouth opened wide and Harry pushed his finger up on Ron's lower jaw you put his mouth back into place. Ron rubbed his eyes and then looked at Allen again. "You're a muggle? Somebody must've made a mistake!"  
  
Allen looked at Ron weirdly. "Muggle? What is that?" Hermione looked shocked. "A mixup. I don't believe it. How is that possible? Muggles can't get into Platform Nine and Three Quarters! It's just a brick wall for them! ...Well, I suppose Harry should explain it to him."  
  
Harry nodded. "You see, Allen, a muggle is a non-magical person. I am, we all are wizards. Everyone in this train is a wizard -- except you. It's a world completely hidden away from non-magic people. If the higher ups knew about this, if any of the teachers or ANYONE knew about this, they would stop this train and have your memory erased clean. You probably wouldn't remember anything about this, or your birthday, or anything." Allen stared blankly at Harry for a second or two, then started to panic.  
  
Then Allen got scared. "Who's gonna erase my memory!? I don't wanna lose my memory!" Hermione put a hand on Allen's shoulder. "Calm down, we won't tell anyone. This door that is shut right here is sound proof so nobody outside this room knows that you're a muggle."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, "We won't tell anybody. We know that it was just some sort of mistake, but still... I'm trying to figure out how they'd mix up like this. A poor wizard kid is out there right now depressed that his cart was taken by a mixup with a muggle."  
  
Allen calmed down abit, then started to look abit dazed. "I'm so confused. This is.. I think.. A little too much information.. For me at the moment.. This owl.. These books.. The broomstick.. Thought they were just presents.."  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. You've been confused with someone else. Here, eat this..."  
  
Harry took out a box from his cart and handed it to Allen. "It's a chocolate frog. Make sure it doesn't hop away on you."  
  
Allen opened the box and inside was a squirming frog. A squirming CHOCOLATE frog. It hopped upwards and came back down into Allen's hands. He grabbed it. "This.. This isn't real?"  
  
"No, it is." Said Ron. "It's just a spell they put on it. Eat it, you're not killing anything." Allen took a bite off its head and swallowed the chocolate. It was the most amazing chocolate he had ever had and it made him feel less and less anxious by the second. He took another bite. It was quite a wonderful candy. If this was one of the things he could do with magic, he certainly wanted to be a wizard, but it seemed to Allen the way that the 3 kids talked about wizarding that you either were a wizard or you weren't. Allen hoped he could learn some. "So, any of you know any... Spells I could learn?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Sure, I could teach you a simple one. It's called Wingardium Leviosa. It makes things levitate." "Okay, here's how you do it.. First, get your wand out of your cart next to you." Allen pulled out a black and grey wand. "Okay, swish your wand in a circle once," Hermione demonstrated, "Then when you've reached the top, stop and flick downwards. Now during that, say Wingardium Leviosa, and make positively sure that the "ar" in Wingardium is stressed longly. Now you try."  
  
Allen swished and flicked his wand while saying "Wingardium Leviosa" like Hermione said. He was looking at the empty chocolate frog box. It floated up into the air and rotated around in its axis. All three of them clapped. "Very good!" said Ron. Allen kept looking at it. "Can I make it move around?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Just point your wand where you want it to go, and when you want to drop it, flick your wand again and it'll fall. Keep eye contact as well or it won't move."  
  
Allen moved his wand to his left and to the door. There was a small trashbag on the door. Allen flicked the wand again and the box fell straight into the trashbag. The 3 clapped again and Allen smiled. "Hey, this is pretty fun!"  
  
Ron laughed. "Wait until you get to Hogwarts!"  
  
After awhile, they had finally made it on the train station across from Hogwarts. "There it is. Doesn't that look wonderful?" Asked Ron. He still thought it looked spectacular. However... "I don't see anything." Said Allen as he was squinting his eyes in the direction of the castle.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Right, of course. Muggles can't or they'd be running around all over the place telling people about some huge castle with flying broomsticks around it."  
  
Suddenly, it got extremely cold. Wind started to build up inside the little room the 4 kids were in. Allen's hair began to blow around in the wind and then his eyes got wider. "Oh, now I see it! I don't know how I could've missed it before.."  
  
The temperature went back to normal and the wind disappeared. All the 3 sixth year kids' mouths were wide open as they were covering themselves up with their arms trying to keep warm.. Allen raised an eyebrow. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost or something.."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "N... N.. No. Not a ghost... W-w-w-we see those all the time in H-H-H-H-Hogwarts......"  
  
Allen smiled. "I'd like to see those!"  
  
Suddenly he saw a flash and for a split second he saw the image of a hooded figure. When the image passed, he was on the ground bleeding from his nose. Hermione pulled out her wand, pointed it at Allen and said, "Parvus sanguis relegare!"  
  
The blood coming from his nose instantly evaporated and he felt a small wound in his nose immedeatly heal. He rubbed his nose and looked up at Hermione. "Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Said Hermione as she put away her wand. The train came to a stop. They got out one by one, the group of 4 still the group of 4. A very, VERY large man greeted them with a lantern. "'Ello there, 'Arry, how er you?"  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'm fine Hagrid, thanks. How about you?" "O, same ol' same ol', 'Arry."  
  
He then looked at all the small first years. "Alrigh', first 'ears, follow meh."  
  
The first years started to move in an orderly fashion, and Allen noticed he was bumped into the crowd. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved at him saying "Goodbye!" "See you in the great hall!"  
  
Allen followed the other kids as he looked around. They were finally led onto some boats and Allen got on one of them along with two kids named Cecil Barings and Pat Summersly. The boat started to row itself and Allen hung on. There were fire lanterns all over the castle and they were reflecting off the lake. The boat finally made it to the enterance and Allen had wondered what on Earth happened to his luggage. Everyone stepped off the boats and onto land. They made it past the large castle doors and inside to a staircase. They went up the stairs as someone named a "prefect" led them. A somewhat elderly woman wearing glasses and a stern look walked up in front of them before they reached another large set of doors. She stared at everyone as if she were about to get onto them about something, then proclaimed, "Welcome to Hogwarts. My name is Professor McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts and Head of the Gyrffindor house. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor(the one I'm head of the house in of course), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup. You may proceed." The doors opened and the kids stepped inside. About 99 percent of the kids in the group had their jaws dropped to the floor as they walked through the enormous room. There were 4 amazingly long tables. Each one had a symbol and name above them. They were the houses McGonagall had told everyone about. They had reached at last reached a point where Professor McGonagall said they would go no further.. They were in front of another long table, except it was silver. At it sat some intelligent looking people and a old man with a very, very long beard. Professor McGonagall walked up to the table and sat down at a chair next to the old man. He heard a few whispers about the man in the wizard hat, mostly "That's Albus Dumbledore!" Dumbledore annoucned, "I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, for all you fifth years, the O.W.Ls will be coming up, so I hope that you've studied long and hard these past years. Now, to the business about sorting the first years into their houses.." McGonagall pulled out a stool and a old, weary looking hat. She sat down the stool and put the hat on it. Allen tried hard not to laugh at the old hat sitting on the stool. He wondered why everyone looked so serious at an old wizard's hat. Suddenly, he knew why. Two large black wrinkles appeared for eyes and a long opening appeared. It burst into song without warning.. "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! "  
  
The song was sung quite beautifully and the first years(and everyone else) bursted into applause. The hat smiled and then McGonagall pulled out a long list. "Johnson, Brad." A boy walked out from the crowd. He sat on the stool and put on the hat. The hat thought for a few seconds, and then it shouted for everyone to hear, "GRYFFINDOR!" The boy got up, took the hat off and walked over to the Gryffindor table where he shook the hands of everyone there. Then Allen noticed that Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting there too. McGonagall called out a few names.. "Headstone, Jeremy.." "Palleto, Felicia." "Ingred, Beltor." After about 10 names, McGonagall looked quite strangely and astonishingly at her list. A name had just appeared. "Morgan, Allen." She shrugged and said to herself, "..Okay then.." then announced, "Morgan, Allen." Allen walked up to the stool and put the hat on. He could hear the hat talking inside his head. "...Interesting.. You aren't supposed to be here, are you? I could tell everyone that you're a muggle and then you would have your memory erased, but you already know too much, don't you? Now, let me look at what kind of person you are.. Hmm.. Nice... Pampered a bit... Loving family, that's always nice.. And.. and.." Allen could hear the hat gasp. "You have the most talent I have ever seen in anybody ever. It's a shame you don't know what's going on.. Well, let me see. Hmm, a nice touch of bravery in here. Bravery, a nice person, even a good family. It's obvious where you should be. You should be in --" then the hat announced to the whole room "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped and cheered for their new classmate. Allen walked over to the table and found a spot. After about 20 minutes, the sorting was over and the stool and sorting hat when back with Professor McGonagall. Allen then heard Dumbledore clear his throat, smile and say, "Welcome, welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet, I would like say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"  
  
After Dumbledore had proclaimed the strange words to everybody, pile upon pile of delicious foods and pastries appeared on all 4 tables. All the students clapped and cheered for their headmaster's wonderful feast spell. Suddenly someone bursted through the large doors and ran up to the silver table and whispered something into Dumbledore's ear. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he whispered something into Professor McGonagall's ear. Allen could see McGonagall mouthing "I'll let the teachers know."  
  
She made a swish with a wand she had and all the teachers on the table received the same message. All the teachers, McGonagall, and Dumbledore left the Great Hall as the students feasted on something grand.  
  
"I know you'd make it!" Allen heard someone say. He turned his head to the direction of the voice. "Harry told me all about you. My name's Neville Longbottom."  
  
Allen shook the hand of one of the students. He got to know him -- and his awful memory. Allen sat back, closed his eyes and listened to the chatter. It got very cold, and Allen could hear the chattering die down. He thought it was just him deeply relaxing, but he opened his eyes and every single student was staring in the direction of the large doors. Allen had heard about these things, but had never seen one-- except for that time he had the flash of the hooded figure. He began to almost glide towards the Gryffindor table. Harry got up and pulled out his wand and aimed it at the dementor. "Expecto Patro-" but the dementor held out a boney, dead looking hand and the wand was seized from Harry's hand. The entire Great Hall was now at the mercy of the dementor. Harry was the only one who knew the Expecto Patronum spell. Allen stood up. A sudden wave of braveness washed over him as the dementor slowly floated towards the table.  
  
"Stand back!" Said Allen. "Don't come any closer!" Allen could hear Hermione squeak, "Get down Allen!" but it was no use. "I said, stand back! STAND BACK!" The wind started to pick up enormously and all the specks of dust on the ground started to raise up in air, as did all the goblets of drinks and plates of food. The students held onto their table as the wind that was now being produced was violently strong. A green aura began to protrude from Allen as his hair started to whoosh upwards and flow along with the wind. "GET BACK! GET OUT OF HERE N O W!"  
  
The dementor continued to float. Allen had hit the peak of his rage. Something about the dementor made him extremely angry.  
  
---------  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "Just a false alarm? No dementors, then?" McGonagall shook her head. "I guess not." Dumbledore suddenly hunched his shoulders. "Do you feel that Minerva?" He asked. McGonagall looked around. "Feel what?"  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the teachers were on a staircase that had stain glass windows all around them. "GET DOWN!" screamed Dumbledore. The windows shattered. If you were outside, flying a broomstick around Hogwarts perhaps, you could see enormous green explosions coming outwards and an enormous shockwave coming from the base of the castle. All the windows on every single part of the castle were blown apart and a tall tower came crashing down onto the roof, knocking through it. Fortunately, nobody was in the tower or the part where the tower crashed.  
  
The explosions were deafening and the shockwave blew apart the Quidditch field and knocked over half the trees in the forbidden forest. ---------  
  
......Allen had opened his eyes. They stung abit, then he saw someone next to him watching. Albus Dumbledore was on a table. "Ah, our student has awoken from his week long coma I see. Welcome back."  
  
Allen rubbed his eyes. "What.. What did I.. What did I just do..?" The hospital wing was dirty and a part of the ceiling had been patched up. Some of it had caved in from before. His owl he had received was in a cage on the opposite side on Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked seriously through his glasses and said, "You killed a dementor." 


End file.
